Team SMHJ
by Mad God 42
Summary: Four friends on Earth that were separated by their paths meet once more in Remnant. A hermit, a hunter, a ninja, and an occultist appear on Remnant, causing a great change in events to come. See if the smudge in the painting makes it better or worse. AU and OCs. M for Profanity.


**Ruby Rose I**

 _Ugh… Professor Port's class is so boring!_ I thought to myself.

Most of my classmates aren't faring any better either, especially my sister, Yang. She fell asleep a couple of seconds into the Professor's story. Everyone is either asleep, falling asleep or trying very hard not to fall asleep.

Before I was able to fall asleep, Headmaster Ozpin's voice sounded through the academy's intercom, waking up all the sleeping students in the process.

"Team RWBY, please report to my office immediately."

 _Oh no,_ I thought. _Did we do something wrong?_

Professor Port looked towards us. "Ahem. I believe you have heard the man, young ladies. Now, scoot along!"

With that, we went to the Headmaster's Office as quickly as we could.

As soon as we entered his office, we were greeted by the sight of a very frustrated looking Professor Goodwitch talking to the headmaster. Before their discussion could go any further, the headmaster noticed us coming in.

"Greetings, Team RWBY. Don't worry, I did not call you here because you are in trouble," hearing that made us sigh in relief. "However, I do have task for you. Glynda, if you would?"

Professor Goodwitch faced us with a strict expression. "You four are going to go with me to the Emerald Forest. The alarms and cameras indicated that there are trespassers in the area. We are to extract them from the forest and bring them here. Do any of you have questions?"

My partner, Weiss, raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Schnee?"

"Do we have any idea as who they are or what their motives are?"

"No, Miss Schnee. That is why we are bringing them here. That way, we can interrogate them," said the Professor. "Now, does anyone else have a question?"

No one else raised their hands. "Alright, then let us depart."

The moment we arrived at the Emerald Forest, it seemed empty. We found no Grimm and no Grimm found us either. It was a very strange feeling.

The Professor frowned. "We should hurry, there's a possibility that the Grimm found them and are attacking them right now."

With that, we picked up the pace to get to the marked location in our scrolls. As we neared, we heard sounds of gunfire, voices and fighting. When we got there we saw four guys fighting a horde of Grimm.

One of them looked like a survivalist. He has a large bag and various equipment and weapons strapped to him. He is currently using what seems to be a .45cal Hunting Revolver. He has other weapons like a bow, a boomerang, and a rifle.

Another looked like a mage from a fantasy RPG. He wears a robe and a cloak. He even has a staff that he uses to shoot out fireballs! He uses the sword in his other hand to deal with any Grimm that comes close enough to him.

There seems to be a ninja with them too. He is really fast and uses a ninjatō to stab and/or slice the Grimm. He would sometimes throw out a shuriken and throwing knives to cripple a Grimm from a distance before getting close and killing them with his sword.

Among them, there seemed to be a… monk or something as well. He fights the Grimm unarmed, but he does have a sword on his hip. He looks calm, but he fights with great ferocity. He would sometimes order the others to move or change targets.

We joined the fight, quickly annihilating the Grimm horde. After checking on his teammates, the monk-looking guy went towards us.

He did the thing that martial artists do with their right fist in their left palm. "Thank you for helping us. If you hadn't come to our aid, the battle would've gone on much longer."

"You're welcome," I replied. "My name is Ruby Rose, you can call me Ruby. I'm with Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Professor Glynda Goodwitch."

I introduced myself and my companions to them. He smiled and nodded.

"It is a pleasure knowing you," He replied. "My name is Seymour Yu."

He points towards the survivalist. "He is Hero Azure."

Then, he points at the mage. "Over there is Michael Crimson."

Lastly, he points at the ninja. "That one's Jake Midnight."

"Ahem," Professor Goodwitch cleared her throat to get our attention. "With all the pleasantries out of the way, we need to carry on with the mission."

"You four," she motions at the four guys with her riding crop. "You will be coming with us to Beacon Academy and explain yourselves."

The four of them looked at each other, shrugged and nodded. They then followed us back to Beacon Academy, to Headmaster Ozpin's office.


End file.
